A Not So Happy Lucas, But There's Cookies!
by LycoX
Summary: When you allow Lucas Friar a few days to stew over a few things, the aftermath is not always the greatest.


**A Not So**

 **Happy Lucas,**

 **But There's Cookies!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I thought of featuring a Lucas who's had a little time to stew after the events of New Years. Having school during New Years didn't make sense to me, so any school related stuff happened on the days before the two week Christmas/New Year's break.**

* * *

The last thing Lucas Friar wanted to be coming into the new year of 2016 was angry, but angry he was! As since Riley's New Year's Eve party, none of the gang were really speaking with one another thanks to Farkle blabbing and Zay wasn't due to get back in til around today and had been pretty occupied with family and Vanessa while he was back in Texas during Christmas so he hadn't been able to talk with him either. And since no one was talking with him, his annoyance and anger had been steadily growing to the point his momma had noticed his sulking and made him talk about it and do activities around the house to keep his mind off his problems. Which definitely hadn't helped him any! Things had been so damn nice between him and Maya and the fact they still acted the way they normally did around one another had been a bonus as well. Then New Years and that stupid Couple's Game happened that had left him realizing he may still have some feelings left for Riley.

Feelings that he honestly had thought went away with the growing feelings he had for Maya as he got to be around her more and more. Oh, he had tried to deny he felt anything for her last year cause of Riley and the fact the Blonde Beauty had pushed for the two of them to be together, not to mention how she acted towards him half the time. The game between the two of them was something he wound up coming to enjoy a lot. While he really did like Riley a lot and wouldn't have minded being more with her at one point, she lacked the spark that Maya had. A part of Lucas wished that there was a way to combine the two girls into one as it'd make his life a lot easier. The young Friar really hoped though that the whole not talking thing would stop soon as he hated not talking to his friends. Although he needed to have a good long talk with Farkle since the genius was actively avoiding him!

And so, as he came into the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School with an expression on his face that immediately had a lot of his fellow students getting the heck out his way, he walked with clear intention to find one Farkle Minkus and have a real good talk with him. Charllie got one good look at Lucas and decided NOT to say anything and moved off to the side as he definitely didn't want any part of that at the moment! Whispers could be heard as pretty much everyone in the school knew by now about what had happened at Riley Matthews' New Year's Eve party. Missy had been planning on trying to get her hooks into Lucas again since she felt that now would be a good time to take advantage and rub it in the faces of those two girls he preferred. But even she decided it'd be a really stupid idea after saying hi to him and getting a glare in return.

Something that made her wince and lean up against the lockers right next to Billy Ross who only shook his head at the whole thing. "Not one of your better ideas Missy."

"Oh shut up!" She hated to admit but he had a point.

Missy couldn't deny though that the 'Mad Dog' nickname was pretty accurate for Lucas Friar! As the Mad Dog himself continued on, he finally saw the target of his search. "Farkle!" He called out and he saw his friend's head quickly turn in his direction.

"Don't even think about running away!" Called out Lucas again and walked quickly to the genius.

"Hey Lucas, how's it going?" He asked while trying to sound calm and collected but on the inside worried as heck over what his best friend would do to him over the blabbing since he had time to think on it and came to the horrible realization that he should have talked to Lucas and Maya instead of just focusing on Riley only.

"How's it goin' you ask? Well let's see… You don't write, you don't call, you don't text, and you go out of your way to avoid me! So I'd say its goin' well wouldn't you say? I mean, yeah, I didn't even hear from Riley and Maya or Zay for that matter but we both know you are the most important part of all this right? I mean after all, you are pretty much my best friend right?"

 _Ohh he's mad… Like Texas Lucas mad!_

Farkle wondered if there was some way out of this but as athletic as Lucas was, there was no way he'd be able to out run him. "I apologize, I just really wanted to spend what free time I had over the break with Isadora you know?" Boy, if she heard that half truth she would not be happy!

Lucas gave him a look that said he didn't quite believe the sometimes goofy genius. "Yyyeeeeaahh…. About that girlfriend of yours."

Raising an eyebrow at him over that, Farkle asked him what he was going for with that. "Its like this Mr. Genius, in between the girls not talkin' to me, you avoidin' me, not really bein' able to talk to Zay all that much while he's in Texas, my mom's apparent need to get me to _bake_ with her as if it'd somehow help me, and then finally, there's your girlfriend. Your really, really smart girlfriend. Whom I have tried _several_ times to tell I'm not interested like she keeps claimin' I am!" Lucas had a crazed look about him as he flung his hands around and it wasn't only Farkle who was wondering how close the Texan was to going nuts after what he'd apparently been through.

"She really is smart isn't she? Probably smarter than me but I'm okay with that!" And hey, its not like he hasn't tried talking to his girlfriend about that exact issue where the Freak Face is concerned! But like it or not, she has a crush on him that has yet to get out of her system.

One he knows she's not gonna do anything about since she was after him for as long as she was and has no intentions of ruining that. "Yes, very smart Farkle! Smart enough to know how to start me off into the Whoo! House!" Laughter could be heard after that and Farkle had to keep from smiling and laughing as well.

"Now don't you think you're being a little over exaggerative with that assessment?"

"NO! Not at all! I ran into her a few days ago at the store when I had to go there and buy a few things so that my momma could keep bakin'! And Smackle told me that it would be highly inappropriate for me to look to her for comfort durin' my most difficult time!"

"Yeah, she's looking to send him to the crazy house alright." Muttered Yogi near by and getting a look his way from Mr. Lucas that caused Darby to get front of him protectively.

"I don't WANT to turn to her for comfort! Especially if it gives her more crazy ideas! What I want is to be able to talk to my friends like how we were before you had to go and blab on something that wasn't your place to even do!"

After that talk he had with his mom and dad, he definitely realized that now and wished he could take that back. But alas, it was not to be. "I thought I was doing what was right but I'm not sure about that anymore. Not when it feels like I've lost three of the most important people in my life."

Lucas sighed, as while he may be angrier than Tombstone the Bull, he wasn't angry to the point he'd just cast aside his friendship with the genius. "Buddy, I may be really angry with you but I'm not about to cast aside our friendship."

That honestly surprised our resident genius but he was none the less relieved to hear it! "And I'm sure you haven't lost the girls either."

"You sure about that? With the way Riley refuses to speak with me and how Maya only really glares and yells at me it certainly feels like it."

"Well… This is gonna take time buddy. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Oh, and here's some cookies for ya."

The unexpected topic change and the fact Lucas pulled out a bag of cookies from the second back pack he had with him was highly confusing for the young Minkus genius and as well as the others in the hallway. "Um… What?" Just how exactly did they go from the girls to cookies!?

"Like I said earlier, my momma had me bakin' with her like it would solve all my problems! Which I'm pretty sure it didn't and I don't wanna think about or look at cookies of any kind for a long while! But guess what!? I have to give a baggie of these to those I have classes with! And if I don't, you know what'll happen? Do ya?"

Oh boy… Farkle and everyone else in hearing range could likely see where that was going and it was no wonder the Texan was unhappy if he was having to bake a lot in addition to everything else going on! Though one would think the chance to bake would be something of a calming thing but apparently not where Lucas Friar was concerned. "Lectures and disappointment! That's what!" Added Lucas with a crazy look in his eyes and his voice sounding a little high strung once he realized that no one was going to respond to his questions.

Shoving the bag of cookies into Farkle's chest, Lucas walked off as the genius quickly grabbed them before they could fall to the floor. He, along with everyone else watched the frazzled Texan continue onward. "ITS COOKIE TIME!" Came the unexpected shout.

Their watching of him had left them unaware to a new presence, one that was pretty darn curious. "So… One has to wonder what's goin' on here?" The students all turned to see one Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux looking rather curious about what was going on as he looked at each of them.

"Oh boy…" Muttered Farkle as he knew he was gonna have to explain things to Zay very soon!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not entirely sure this came out as I had it in my mind, but I think it works. I know something like this is unlikely to happen on the show, but I could always be wrong. R and R!**


End file.
